Shining Sorrow
by Splashfoot
Summary: One will fall, eight will rise, and one with a power no one can explain." An ominous prophecy looms around Snakefang's eight kits. But with their mother dead, how can the kits handle the burden lying right on top of them?


Allegiances

RedClanLeader = Thistlestar – _Muscular brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes_

**Deputy = **Snakefang – _Golden brown tabby tom, green eyes _**Apprentice**_ - Honeypaw_

**Medicine Cat = **Doveflight - _Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes _**Apprentice**_ - _Sagepaw

Warriors

Silverwing – _Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws_

Splashleap – _Blue-gray tom_ **Apprentice **_- _Lightpaw

Sundaisy – _Ginger tabby she-cat with white tipped paws _**Apprentice - **Sagepaw

Skyleap – _Gray tabby_

Greenfeather – Brown tabby **Apprentice**_ - _Ravenpaw

Wildheart - _Black tom_

Shootinghail – _White she-cat with ginger splotches_

Apprentices

Mintpaw – _Ginger tabby she-cat_

Sagepaw – _Brown tom with white splotches_

Lightpaw – _Small light ginger tom_

Honeypaw – _Tall dark ginger she-cat_

Ravenpaw – _Black and white she-cat _

**Queens**

Moonleap – _Silver tabby with bright green eyes (Mother to Thistlestar's kits, Yellowkit, Jaykit and Brightkit)_

Seawing –_ Blue gray she-cat with deep blue eyes and white paws, has a white streak starting from the top of her nose to the tip of her tail. _

Hailfoot – _White she-cat_

**Kits**

Yellowkit – _Golden tom_

Jaykit – _Silver she-kit_

Brightkit – _Small light ginger she-kit _

**Elders**

Mousefall – _Gray tabby tom_

Kelpfoot – _Black she-cat_

BirchClanLeader = Waterstar - _Blue-gray she-cat_

**Deputy = **Moonflower – _White she-cat_

**Medicine Cat = **Blackcloud – _Small black tom with white muzzle _**Apprentice - **Owlpaw

**Warriors**

Nightshade – _Black and white tom_

Fernshadow – _Grey tabby she-cat_

Fireshell – _Ginger tom_

Brownstripe – _Dark brown tabby tom_

Thorntail – _Tall brown tabby she-cat_

Stormshine – _Dark gray she-cat with white paws_

**Apprentices**

Owlpaw – _Brown tabby_

**Queens **

Willowtail – _Pale gray tabby _

Berryheart – _Creamy tabby (Mother to Nightshade's kit, Tigerkit)_

**Kits**

Tigerkit – _Black tabby tom-kit_

**Elders**

Onefoot – _White tom with only three legs_

FallClanLeader = Dirtstar _– Light brown tom with hazel eyes_

**Deputy = **Dustfeather – _Dusty brown she-cat _**Apprentice - **Dawnpaw

**Medicine Cat = **Fernswirl – _Pale gray tabby she-cat_

Warriors

Blazestream – _Ginger she-cat with silver paws_

Icelegs – _Black tom with pure white legs _**Apprentice - **Rainpaw

Mosspool – _Pale gray tabby with blue-gray paws _

Moonfrost – _Pure white she-cat _**Apprentice - **Jaggedpaw

Flamefur – _Dark ginger tabby tom_

Amberlake – _Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes_

Hollyfang – _Black tom _

Thornpebble – _Brown tabby tom_

Jaywhisper – _Silver tabby she-cat_

**Apprentices**

Dawnpaw – _Light gray she-cat_

Rainpaw – _Black tom with white flecks_

Jaggedpaw – _Dark brown tabby tom_

**Queens **

Willowfern – _Pale brown with amber eyes (Mother to Flamefur's kit, Heatherkit)_

Grayfur – _Long furred gray she-cat (Mother to Thornpebble's kit, Pebblekit)_

**Kits**

Pebblekit – _Gray tabby tom-kit_

Heatherkit – _Pale brown tabby she-kit _

**Elders**

Sparrowtail _- Brown with white splotches, tom_

Stormfeather _– Black tom_

PineClanLeader – Ashstar – _Dark gray tom _Apprentice - Silverpaw

**Deputy – **Sandfire – _Ginger tabby tom_

**Medicine Cat – **Dawnpelt – _Golden brown she-cat_

**Warriors**

Dewfire – _Blue-gray tom with golden paws_

Goldenwing – _Dark golden tabby she-cat _

Rosetail – _Light brown tabby _**Apprentice - **Sparrowpaw

Cloudfeet – _Jet black tom with white paws_

Grayfeather – _Fluffy gray tom_

Blazestream – _Ginger tom with a white muzzle_

Dovewing – _Pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes and coal black paws _**Apprentice - **Mudpaw

Heathersong – _Pale brown she-cat_

Leopardfrost – _Mottled brown tabby tom_

Snowshine – _White she-cat with black flecks_

**Apprentices**

Mudpaw – _Dark brown tom_

Silverpaw – _Silver tabby she-cat_

Sparrowpaw – _Mottled brown she-cat_

**Queens **

Frostheart – _Tortoiseshell with bright green eyes (Mother to Blazestream's kits, Amberkit, Mintkit, Berrykit and Shootingkit)_

**Kits**

Amberkit – _Light golden tom_

Mintkit – _Tortoiseshell she-kit_

Berrykit – _Creamy brown tom_

Shootingkit – _Dark golden tom with a white tipped tail_

**Elders**

Jadestorm – _Gray tabby she-cat_


End file.
